Portable storage cases, as their name implies, are generally provided for enclosing and facilitating the transport of one or more articles therein. Typical examples of portable storage cases may be adapted for one or more particular articles, such as a musical instrument or personal firearm. Generally, such cases include one or more solid (e.g., nonpermeable) walls that define an enclosed volume or chamber in which one or more articles may be stored. The walls may serve to protect the articles within the enclosed volume (e.g., from fluids, air, dirt, impact, etc.) as the portable case is moved or transported.
Although conventional portable storage cases offer number of advantages, certain long-standing drawbacks often remain an issue. For instance, it can often be difficult to see the contents of a portable storage case, even when the case is open. The sidewalls of the portable case may block light such that the enclosed volume of the portable storage case is less well-lit in the surrounding environment. Additionally or alternatively, a user may wish to open and view the contents of a portable storage case in a dim or poorly lit environment. As an example, a musician or instrument technician may wish to examine a specific instrument within a portable instrument case in a dimly lit backstage environment at a concert or performance (e.g., to ensure proper tuning of the instrument). As another example, an individual may wish to examine personal firearm at night without turning on the lights or fixtures of a given room (e.g., in order to covertly retrieve the firearm for self-defense).
In order to overcome these drawbacks, users have typically been forced to provide a flashlight or other light source that is independent storage case. However, this approach is generally cumbersome and can still fail to adequately illuminate an internal region of the portable storage case. In some cases, light fixtures have been secured to a portion of a portable storage case. Nonetheless, a user is generally still required to find and activate a switch for the light fixture, which can be inconvenient and require additional time.
As a result, it would be advantageous to provide a portable storage case or lighting assembly addressing one or more of the above identified issues.